Mother's day versailles style
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Une fic pour la fête des mères je suis en avance je sais à la sauce VNB


_**Mother's day, Versailles style.**_

_1773, mois de mai, Versailles._

Le dauphin Louis Auguste voit son épouse broder un châle. Un bien bel ouvrage d'ailleurs: bleu ciel parsemé d'étoiles blanches.

- Ma chère amie, la personne à qui est destiné ce présent est bien chanceux. Votre oeuvre est magnifique!

Marie-Antoinette leva ses yeux bleus vers son mari et lui offrit le plus beau des sourires.

- Votre compliment me fait très plaisir Louis! Je suis heureuse d'avoir un avis à ce sujet! Ce châle est pour ma chère Maman. C'est bientôt la fête des Mères et je tenais à lui offrir un présent malgré la distance qui nous sépare.

Louis lui sourit tristement.

- Vous avez bien raison mon amie. Je suis certain que votre mère en sera très contente.

Marie-Antoinette se leva et serra son époux dans ses bras. Lui le seul cadeau qu'il peut offrir à sa mère, c'est un cierge et une prière pour le repos de son âme. Comme tous les ans, elle enverrait son cadeau à sa mère et comme tous les ans, elle accompagnera son mari à l'église afin de le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Elle, elle avait encore sa mère.

_1773, mois de mai, Paris_

La jeune Rosalie Lamorlière rentre chez elle après une dure journée de labeur. Elle est triste, désargentée comme elle est, elle ne peut offrir de cadeaux à sa mère pour sa fête.

- Pourquoi es-tu triste ma chérie? Mon plus beau cadeau, c'est toi, ma tendre Rosalie!

A ces mots, Rosalie sourit et enlace sa mère.

_1773, mois de mai, chez la marquise de Boulainvilliers_

Jeanne regarde lassivement par la fenêtre du château les enfants jouer. Elle ferme les yeux et la voilà presque dix ans en arrière, chez sa mère et bébé Rosalie.

Non, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fuit la misère de Paris. Mais il n'y avait aucun crime à se rappeller les moments heureux de l'existence.

- Bonne fête Maman.

Personne ne l'entendit, cela étant dit dans un murmure, s'échappant alors avec le vent.

_1773, mois de mai, demeure des Polignac_

Charlotte rentre fièrement chez sa mère pour lui offrir son dessin, cadeau pour sa fête. Julie l'accepte, félicitant sa fille de son habileté. Oh, certes, Charlotte dessinait comme tout les petits enfants mais aux yeux de Julie, ce dessin était le plus beau de tous. c'était celui de sa fille.

Elle ferme les yeux et pense à Rosalie, à sa petite, confiée à Nicole Lamorlière. Aujourd'hui, c'est à Nicole qu'elle souhaite une bonne fête. Et étrangement, Julie ressent un poids au niveau de son coeur.

_1773, demeure des Soissons_

Alain et Diane s'étaient levés très tôt ce matin-là. Ils avaient fait une surprise à leur mère en lui préparant son petit-déjeuner préféré et en lui offrant un joli bouquet de fleurs. Leur mère en avait été très touchée. Depuis la mort de sson mari, Alain et Diane étaient son seul rayon de soleil.

_1773, cimetière de Paris_

Le jeune Bernard Châtelet dépose un bouquet sur une tombe, celle sa maman, morte à cause d'un noble: son propre père.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'a aucune haine, aucune tristesse, rien.

Il se confie à sa mère et lui souhaite une bonne fête.

Comme tous les ans.

_1773, demeure des Girodelle_

Le jeune Girodelle a organisé un bal en l'honneur de sa mère, la première femme dans sa vie.

Tous applaudirent la fêtée.

Victor valse avec sa mère.

Madame de Girodelle, en son for intérieur, se félicite d'avoir un si gentil graçon.

_1773, demeure des Fersen, Suède_

Hans Axel aide sa soeur Sofia dans les derniers préparatifs de leur surprise. Comme chaque année, ils ont préparé un jardin de fleurs pour leur mère. Et celle-ci, chaque année pleure d'émotion.

_1773, demeure des Jarjayes_

André soupire, pensant à sa mère. Il se reprent vite. Il souhaite une bonne fête à Grand-Mère.

Et chaque année elle s'en étonne.

Il n'y a pourtant rien d'étonnant.

Si André n'a plus sa maman, sa deuxième maman c'est Grand-Mère. Et il n'oublie pas Madame de Jarjayes qui a été si bonne avec lui.

Madame de Jarjayes avait été gâtée, comme chaque année.

Parfum, bijoux, ses filles l'avaient couvertes de cadeaux.

Oscar avait été plus simple mais tout aussi chaleureuse.

Elle lui avait offert une rose, mais pas n'importe laquelle!

Sans épines, d'un rouge flamboyant, pas tout à fait fermée mais pas tout à fait éclose pour que sa mère puisse jouir de sa beauté et de son parfum plus longtemps.

Oscar, dans sa chambre, est rêveuse. Elle porte la main à son ventre. En elle grandissait le fruit de son amour pour André.

Bientôt, elle aussi, on lui souhaiterait une bonne fête.


End file.
